What Might Have Been
by TheRebbs98
Summary: Much would have been different, had Sam only held his tongue. Gollum would not have led them to Shelob, Frodo would still live in Middle Earth, if only things had been different. But this time, they are. first fanfic, no flames please


**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic, no flames please. I'll still be getting the hang of this, so bear with me. Anyway, about the story: This part always made me sooooo sad, like, what if Sam had been nicer to Smeagol? What if Smeagol managed to overpower Gollum? And also there aren't any stories like this that I'm aware of. So I thought, you want something done you gotta do it yourself, right? So here I am. Tips and ideas are welcome.** **Enjoy** **the story! (And yes, I do own LoTR. They totally just gave it to me, didn't have to pay. Just for free. And I am also joking, duh.)**

 **Chapter 1- The stairs of Cirith Ungol**

And so Gollum found them hours later, when he returned, crawling and creeping down the path out of the gloom ahead. Sam sat propped against the stone, his head dropping sideways and his breathing heavy. In his lap lay Frodo's head, drowned deep in sleep; upon his forehead lay one of Sam's brown hands, and the other lay softly upon his master's chest. Peace was in both their faces.

Gollum looked at them. A strange expression passed over his lean hungry face. The gleam faded from his eyes, and they went dim and grey, old and tired. A spasm of pain seemed to twist him, and he turned away, peering back up towards the pass, shaking his head, as if engaged in some interior debate. He couldn't let it happen. Not again. He hated that cursed object, it had torn him away from his home, his family. And it had made him... No! Not again!

He whined softly, clutching at his head. He didn't want them to die, he had caused so much death already. HE had already talked to Shelob, she was expecting fresh meat. If he did not deliver them to her, She would be frightfully angry, she would kill him! Not that Smeagol cared, it would so much better than this lonely existence. But then who would lead Master and Sam to the other side? And suppose Gollum were to take control, there would be nothing he could do but watch in horror as _He_ lead them to their doom.

He had to try.

Glancing back up at the tunnel, he sighed. It was hopeless. And yet, some small part of him was unwilling to give up just yet.

Crawling over to where Frodo and Sam lay sleeping, he gently reached out and touched Frodo's knee.

Frodo stirred in his sleep, crying out softly. Sam immediately sat up, wide awake. Glaring at Gollum suspiciously, he snapped, "What are doing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Smeagol said softly. "Hobbits have slept long enough. Time to go."

Something wasn't right, Sam could feel it. The closer they got to the pass, the more nervous Gollum had become. Could this have anything to do with the SHE the creature had spoken of earlier? Glancing down at Frodo, he saw the dark circles under his eyes. They hadn't had enough sleep since they left the others, it was too dangerous. There were too many evil things creeping about, not to mention the one that was their guide.

Bending down, he smoothed the hair back from Frodo's brow and spoke softly to him.

"Wake up, Mr Frodo! Wake up!"

Frodo stirred and opened his eyes, yawning.

"Calling me early, aren't you, Sam? It's dark still!" He sat up, stretching muscles sore from weeks of hard traveling, as well as hard ground.

Sam smiled, "Yes, it's always dark here. But Gollum's come back, and he says it's time we were moving on. The last lap."

Frodo drew a deep breath and sat up. "The last lap." He muttered. "Hullo, Smeagol! Found any food? Have you had any rest?"

"No food, no rest. Not yet." He shivered, thinking of what horrors lay in the tunnel ahead.

Frodo stood up, wincing as his back protested. "Tell me, can we find the rest of the way by ourselves? We're in sight of the pass, of a way in. If we can find it now, then I suppose our agreement can be over. You have done what you promised and you're free to go, back to food and rest. Wherever you wish to go, so long as it isn't to the servants of the Enemy."

"No, no, not yet!" Smeagol panicked, She would catch them if they went in alone! "They can't find the way themselves, not yet! The tunnel's coming, twisting passages, yes. Very easy to get lost. Not yet."

Sam glared at him. _Not too eager to let the precious out of his sight, I guess._ Hethought.

Frodo looked at the creature, now shivering before him. He was placing his trust on the pitiable thing that Sam so obviously loathed.

"Alright, lead the way Smeagol."

Crawling forward, Smeagol smiled to himself. He would try to save them.

 **There's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! By the way, I'm writing Gollum as more of an extension of the ring. Think of it like two people in the same body. Don't know when I will be able to update next, will try to have one done by next Saturday at least. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
